


moodkiller

by gimmeshellder



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Oral Fixation, Peridot has a little vore fantasy but, kinkshit tbh, no vore whatsoever, weird shapeshifty alien genitals, what do I even call them, xenogenitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmeshellder/pseuds/gimmeshellder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot and Jasper get a quick one in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moodkiller

“Turn over – and put your head down,” she grunts, graceless. She cradles her hips with hands nearly big enough to overlap, and begins to turn Peridot over. Her tongue flickers over a canine – breaks the thread of saliva, there. “I think you’ll like this.”

Peridot immediately does  _neither_ of these things.

Mostly because Jasper’s taste in genitalia is obnoxious. She favors the big, the  _showy_ , like the meathead soldier she is. She likes to make an impression. But she also knows Peridot doesn’t like things… inside. Most of the time.

(She’s been experimenting, a little, lately. But only on her own.)

Jasper wouldn’t try to do something like that now. Right? She could flip Peridot over one-handed if she  _really_  wanted to.

She stops, though, at the first sign of inertia, and waits.

Good. Peridot begins to pull her legs in closer to her – it’s hard, with the giant clod between them – and frowns… well.

She frowns  _down_.

Jasper looks puzzled a moment longer before her chin snaps back.

“Oh – babe, no  _no_  –” Jasper bends at the waist. She tries to shake her head and lap the flat of her tongue along Peridot’s neck at the same time, making sloppy work of both. Peridot would scowl if it didn’t feel nice. “– not that. This is somethin’ else.”

Peridot waits.

“… what?”

“What _is_  it?”

“It’s kinda… mmm…”

“Spit it out,” Peridot mumbles, licking her lips. Her body is starting to cool. It’s making her self-conscious, and very aware of how sticky she is. “Or I’ll just go shower off.”

“Explaining it won’t sound sexy.” Jasper toys with a curl of hair stuck to Peridot’s cheek. Trying to coax her to stay, with that pathetic attempt at bedroom eyes. “It’ll kill the mood.”

Peridot scowls and bats at her hand. “Get off me, then.”

“Ah,  _babe_  –”

“If it’ll ‘kill the mood’ to  _say_  it, then we’re definitely not going to  _do_  it.” She shoves at the wall of meat in front of her. “You have _two_ seconds to tell me or you can spend the night jerking off in the bath–”

Jasper cuts her off by licking a hot stripe up Peridot’s neck. 

“I want to  _grind_ ,” she rumbles. With her mouth on her throat, Peridot feels the vibration in the lining of her tongue. Her teeth buzz with it. “A way you’ll like. Not inside.” Big, dangerous teeth scrape her skin and Peridot swallows. “Promise.”

The big hands and big mouth toy with her, letting her think it over. After a moment, Jasper prompts her – sounding stupid and hopeful – “Okay?”

Peridot swallows. She clears her throat, and ignores the liquid quality her legs have taken on. “You clearly have  _no understanding_  of what it means to ‘kill the mood.’”

Big carnival teeth pull up in a grin. “So, yeah?”

“You’re an idiot.”

Peridot turns, and sinks to all fours. She feels a little shaky. What they’re doing is good, but. Like this – this position makes her acutely aware of just how  _big_  Jasper is.

… well. She’s always aware of that, really. But like this, in an  _exceptionally_  vulnerable position, Jasper feels enormous. Her escort could probably assume the same stance, directly over her, with barely any skin touching. 

Could just… swallow her up.

Peridot licks her lips.

The platform creaks as Jasper settles behind, on her knees. The sound of flesh and impact makes Peridot’s back tingle with the need to turn around and see, to be wary, but Jasper’s groaning low in her throat the whole time and Peridot has a suitable accompanying mental image.

Her big thumb swirls over Peridot’s hip a few times, soothing them both as she settles in: Jasper’s left arm posts like a girder in the notch between her head and shoulder, and before she can stop herself Peridot leans into it. Takes comfort in it. She’s trembling but she doesn’t want that misunderstood.

Jasper’s big hand scratches and tickles at Peridot’s soft belly, playful, earning a grumble before it settles between her hips. 

A flash vision comes: Jasper digging her fingers into the pliant flesh: sinking into false but _feeling_ viscera – grabbing and taking – _taking_  –

Peridot shivers.

“You okay?”

“F-fine.”

“Tell me right away if it’s no good, alright?” she croons. The platform creaks as she shifts again. “I can do that one thing you like.”

Peridot ignores her as best as possible, considering she’s being mounted.

Nerves ratchet up again. Her back tingles, wanting to turn, or curl up protectively. She trusts Jasper but her body does not. Her body is pointing furiously at the reality that Jasper could just  _force_  herself in, or even just press in too hard by accident – and Peridot’s knees begin to shake beneath her. 

Warm, firm flesh presses against Peridot and it’s – it’s good – and she could almost sigh at the crash of relief as Jasper keeps moving forward. Jasper’s… she’s rolling her hips, letting herself part along the tender groove of Peridot’s choice of flesh – wet, wet, fuck, she’s  _wet_  – and into the press of her big callused hand, squeezing her member against Peridot’s tender belly. 

She stops when her hips are pressed flush against Peridot’s ass, growling black and gold as she squeezes herself; squeezes Peridot, too. It feels tacky and messy and  _disgusting_  and after two passes, back and forth, Peridot’s hips are twitching helplessly.

It’s  _humiliating._

“Okay?” That hoarse voice and hungry, lapping mouth along her scrawny curl of shoulder are not helping matters. “‘S that good?”

It is. It’s so good. It’s wonderful, but Peridot just buries her face in her arms and moans. Maybe she can pretend those aren’t her hips, trembling and thrusting back against Jasper with all earnest and zero fucking coordination. More than once her jerking around actually dislodges Jasper from her cleft, and she has to pause to rearrange them, chuckling coarse and evil and so good.

So  _good._ But it needs… Peridot needs…

“T… teeth,” she begs, muffled against her arms, “B-bite?” 

“What?”

“B- _bite me_.” She wants to shrink into the platform.  “Jas… Jasper,  _eat –”_ Peridot’s face is slick with sweat and she sinks forward the bed, trying to bury herself as far as possible from herself as she whimpers, “– e- _eat_ m-me  _up_  –”

Rolling roil of pressure and her own  _slick_  and enormous, lethal hand between her legs and – hot, endless mouth on Peridot: Peridot: teeth coming hard enough to bruise:  _Peridot_  coming hard enough to bruise: she’s coming: oh: oh, fuck she’s: and  _again,_ and: and:

(She can’t see the look on Jasper’s face – or hear what she’s thinking until they talk later – but the big soldier decides Peridot, too, has some weird ideas about ‘the mood.’)

**Author's Note:**

> Shapeshifting races fuck me up because I still find myself falling onto using phallic/yonic genitals. Point me in the direction of some imagination, friends.
> 
> (Jasper, no kinkshaming your spacewife)


End file.
